


Red

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bars and Pubs, Christmas, Drabble, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Dorothy buys that cute redhead down the bar a drink for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.24. I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, but if the white runs out, I’ll drink the red.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chaneso





	Red

Dorothy leaned against the bar in a tight emerald cocktail dress. She’d just been handed a bright yellow drink in a delicate martini glass and was scanning the crowd. She loved theme nights at her local bar and Christmas Eve topped her list. She caught eyes with a lovey lady at the end of the bar and returned her smile.

Making her way to the redhead, Dorothy took a chance on a cheesy line, “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, but if the white runs out, I’ll drink the red.”

The woman threw her head back and laughed, “I’m Charlie.”


End file.
